


you're keeping me awake

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Frerard, Gay, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of blow jobs, Sexual Content, Slash, Sleep, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, feisty frank, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank spends the night with Mikey and they talk Gerard into letting them sleep in his room with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're keeping me awake

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Frank Iero Gerard and Mikey way they own themselves . Fiction fake made up.

Mikey's best friend Frank is spending the night. They are just a couple of years younger then me but I let them hang out with me sometimes. They like to hang out in my basement room because they think it's cool. Mom and dad never come down here either. I have a queen sized bed, which is plenty big enough for the three of us to lay around on while watching movies or playing video games or listening to music. 

"Come on, Gee," Mikey said, "let us sleep down here with you." 

I had said no at first but him and Frank had begged me and I gave in. 

Frank had wiggled his way in to the middle of us with a grin on his face. "I got the warm spot," he teased. 

"Whatever," Mikey said laughing. Mikey flipped off the light and we all settled in saying our good nights all around. 

I heard Mikey's snoring first and then my eyes fluttered closed. I was almost asleep when Frank snuggled up to me with his ass pressed to my crotch. Damn, he just couldn't be still, I thought, as he kept squirming. He was making me hard but I tried to ignored it. When he finally moved away from me, I sighed in relief. My eyes closed again and I dosed off. 

I wasn't fully asleep however and suddenly there was a hand shoved into my boxers. What the fuck! My brain shouted at me as my eyes fluttered open. The hand was sliding over my erection and then Frank was right in face. 

"I made you hard," he said as his only explanation as he keep caressing my dick. 

"Frank," I said in a low voice trying to not wake Mikey. 

His hand stilled, "yes, Gee?" He said barely above a whisper. 

"What are you doing?" I asked. 

"I think that is obvious," he whispered back. 

"Mikey is, right there," I told him. 

"Then I guess you shouldn't make any noise, now should you." He told me. "Now be quiet," he said and went back to stroking me. He leaned closer, pressing his face into my neck just below my ear. "You smell good, Gee" he said barely audible and muffled. "It's so big too," he says as an afterthought. 

I have to bite back the laugh. "Do you want me to?" I ask trailing off. 

"Please," he said softly. 

I push my hand between us into his boxers causing him to buck into my hand. I am surprised by the size of his cock, seeing as he's young, it is actually quiet nice. I stroke him slowly, teasingly causing him to falter in his own strokes on my length. 

He places his lips against my ear. "Well seeing as Mikey is here, I guess well have to settle for hand jobs," he said almost sounding sad and I shiver at his breath on my ear. "I want to suck you off," he tells me boldly. It causes my body to twitch against him. I can feel him smile, "looks like you like that idea," he says. He doesn't stop there, "I really would like you inside of me one day," he whispers. 

I bit my lip so hard that its bleeding just to stop the moan. I remind myself that Mikey is sleeping there right next to Frank. I think that he is trying to torture me on purpose. 

"Well, Gee, seeing as we can't, will you finger me?" 

I want to scream for him to shut up but instead I just nod. "I can't get to any lube," I whisper. 

"Okay, here," he says licking my fingers before he pushes his boxers down. He then pulls my hand between his legs. 

I press one of my fingers to his opening. "Are you sure?" I ask softly.  
"Yup," he says. I ease it into him and I can tell that it hurts him a little but he doesn't protest so, I press it all the way in. "Fuck me with it," he whispers. 

I didn't know I could get any more turned on then I already was but I am now. I start moving it in out, stroking the inside of his hole with my finger. He is pressing down on it trying to get it deeper. He strokes me at the same pace that I stroke him as I try to match my fingers strokes to our hands on each others cock. 

It's not long before he lets out a whimper as his tight hole starts contracting around my finger that is fucking it and he cums all over my hand. I am so turned on that I can't help it, my own cock throbs in his hand before spurting all over his tummy. He doesn't complain, he just strokes me through my orgasm. 

When I am done, he pulls his hand out my boxers and I ease my finger out of his hole. I feel a swipe of his fingers at my belly and I can hear him licking his fingers. "Mmmm, you taste so good, Gee," he whispers. 

I lean in kissing him on the mouth softly when suddenly a voice comes from the other side of the bed sounding very sleepy. "If you are done fucking my bother now, could you be fucking quiet!" Mikey snaps. 

Frank and I both burst out laughing. Frank turns over to Mikey, "awww, whats the matter, Mikey? Got a boner from listening to us?" He teases. 

"Fuck you, Frank," he says trying to hold back his laugh. 

"Fine, I will blow you tomorrow," Frank promises. 

"You better," Mikey says serious now. 

"I will," Frank says. 

"Now go to sleep, Frank," Mikey snaps sleepily, "you're keeping me wake."

After that they both settled down. It took me while to go to sleep thinking about the things that had gone on tonight. Frank wants to fuck me, but he is blowing Mikey. I shake my head as my eyes finally begin drooping and frank snuggles against me in his sleep. I wrap an arm around him smiling before I fall asleep.


End file.
